AJ Lee, World Heavyweight Champion
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: The night after Wrestlemania 29, Dolph Ziggler cashes in and becomes the new World Heavyweight Champion. But AJ Lee, the enigmatic Black Widow of WWE makes the night all about her in more ways than one... AJ/Miz! MizLee!
1. AJ Lee, World Heavyweight Champion

_A/N: Hey guys, White here once again. This story much like A Dashing Birthday was meant to be up in 2013, but because we weren't sure how WWE events would play out, I held it off until now. This one is an AU, which explores the fantasy idea of a Diva World Heavyweight Champion. It also was back when I personally couldn't stand The Show-Off having AJ by his side. I apologize for any ZigLee fans or Dolph Ziggler fans I've upset. There will be stories featuring him in a more warm positive light coming soon. Hope you enjoy this one guys!_

April 8th, 2013

"**ZIG-ZAG! ZIG-ZAG! COVER! COVER! NEW CHAMPION! A NEW CHAMPION! DOLPH ZIGGLER HAS CASHED IN MONEY IN THE BANK!**" Michael Cole screamed at the top of his lungs.

The ref rang the bell to a roaring crowd, signaling that the match was over. "The winner of this match and **NEEEEEEEEEEW** World Heavyweight Champion, **DOLLLLLLLPH ZIIIIIGGGLLLER!**" Justin announced.

"Well you gotta give The Show-Off credit! He picked his moment, he picked the right moment!" King added.

"And he took advantage of Alberto's wounded ankle, look at this opening attack on it." Cole said, cuing to the replay.

"He could barely stand, a brilliant move by Ziggler!" JBL praised, as AJ and Big E got in the ring to join the new champion.

The petite, energetic AJ gave Dolph a warm, loving, hug, all while concealing a smirk.

"I did it! I did it baby, it's finally mine!" Dolph crowed.

"I know baby, I'm so happy for you!" AJ grinned and giggled before whispering in his ear. "And I can't wait to give you just what you deserve..." She purred.

"And what might that be babe?" Dolph asked with a smile.

"This..." AJ said sweetly, backing away from Dolph ever so slowly and kicking him between the legs hard.

"What the...what just happened?" Cole wondered, astonished.

"I think AJ just broke up with Dolph...in her own special way." King said, confused from just what happened.

AJ smirked innocently at her ex-boyfriend and grabbed the title, skipping off with it.

As AJ skipped up the ramp merrily with the World Championship belt draped over her shoulder the fans popped with chants of "**AJ! AJ! AJ! AJ!**"

Ziggler looked on in disbelief as AJ gave the famous YES chant, with the stolen title.

The fans chanted with AJ, booming with chants of "**YES! YES! YES! YES!**"

AJ gestured to the title. "Mine!" She giggled.

Dolph had a look of pure shock and pain as he was still recovering from the low blow as Big E. consoled him. Dolph only muttered out two words. "Not...yours." He groaned.

AJ shook her head, giggling. "Mine!" She squealed.

Dolph grumbled out three words in pain. "I...hate...you..." He seethed in pain.

AJ winked, and skipped to the back.

The fans clapped and cheered for AJ, enjoying the sight of the Show-Off without his championhsip belt.

AJ smiled as she skipped gleefully to the back with the stolen title belt.

Superstars and setup crew watched AJ with curiousity, what was she doing with the World Championship belt?

Miz strolled up, his IC belt around his waist having somehow survived the former champ Wade Barrett. "Hey AJ."

"Hello Mizzy." AJ smiled at him. "See anything different about me?" She asked, patting _her_ World Championship.

"Yeah. You have the World Championship belt. That's Ziggler's." Miz chuckled a little.

"I know." AJ nodded and smiled.

"Why do you have it?" Miz asked.

"Because I wanted to show him just how serious our break-up is. That and the fact that it just seemed fun." AJ giggled.

"You can't possibly hold it yourself...you'd have to give it back to him." Miz gently reasoned.

"Awwwwwwww but I don't wanna." AJ whined adorably, holding the belt close to her. "This belt is mine." She pouted.

"How is it yours?" Miz asked gently.

"Because..." AJ said but she couldn't get the words out right as she was trying to form new ones.

Miz kneeled before her, smiling. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Because." AJ blushed softly. "Dolph never really loved me." She quietly admitted.

"He didn't?" Miz asked, a little surprised.

"He didn't." AJ shook her head. "He only saw me as a trophy to show off in front of his opponents and the WWE Universe." She admitted, a little bitterness in her voice.

"You want that title for yourself don't ya?" Miz asked with a grin.

AJ paused before smirking a little. "Well...yeah." She giggled as she nodded her head happily.

"How do you plan on getting it?" Miz wondered.

AJ had a thoughtful look on her face. "Wrestle Dolph in a match?" She asked.

"Tonight?" Miz asked. He knew if she did, he liked her chances.

"Well yeah if its possible." She said, noting how Dolph already had a match.

"Yeah. I'll even help ya." Miz smiled warmly.

"Really? AJ asked, a growing smile on her face.

"Yup." Miz smiled warmly.

AJ couldn't help herself. She gave The Awesome Superstar a warm, friendly, hug. "Thank you, thank you Miz!" She squealed happily.

"Any time. Come on, he's probably still out there whining and complaining." Miz laughed.

"True." AJ smiled and nodded. "Lets go back out there." She giggled.

Miz smiled, leading the way.

AJ skipped close to him, on the way down the hall.

Sure enough, they were still out there as AJ came out with the world title flanked by Miz.

The fans cheered AJ on, seeing her as the World Heavyweight Champion.

"She's back Michael, maybe she's having second thoughts?" JBL wondered.

"That's not likely, knowing AJ and wait...is that The Miz with her?" Cole asked, noticing the IC Champion accompany AJ to the ring.

"Your right Cole, what's The Miz doing here?" King asked, even more confused now.

AJ entered the ring, happily skipping around all four corners of it with the World Heavyweight Championship on her shoulder.

Miz couldn't help but smile, especially seeing the angry glare Dolph was giving the duo.

"You have a lot of nerve coming down to my ring with _**my**_ World Heavyweight Championship." Dolph growled, pointing to Miz. "And whats this guy doing here?" The Show-Off sneered.

"Your World title? It's mine, Ziggy." She said, mocking her former nickname for him as she giggled.

"I'm just enjoyin' the show. She wanted me to come out with her." Miz grinned.

"I cashed in my Money In The Bank briefcase, I beat Del Rio, that title is mine! **ALL** mine!" Dolph declared, practically throwing a tantrum in the middle of the ring.

"Tell ya what. You want it so bad, if you can beat me right now in a No Disqualification match, I'll give it to you. But if I win, I become recognized as the official World Champion." AJ challenged.

Dolph smirked. "You just made the biggest mistake of your entire life! **AJ, YOU'RE ON!**" He answered, accepting the challenge.

"Somebody get a ref out here! This is great!" JBL shouted.

A young referee ran out of the back and into the ring, ready to start the match.

Miz looked to AJ with a smirk as a signal to ask if she wanted him to get involved.

AJ nodded at Miz, letting him know it was alright for him to get involved.

Miz grinned, getting behind Dolph and planting him with the Skull-Crushing Finale.

The New Jersey crowd roared in surprise as Dolph was put down face first into the canvas.

Miz then lifted Dolph's head up enough so that Dolph had to be on his knees. "You got it AJ, light him up a bit." Miz coached, instructing her to try a Shining Wizard.

AJ stood across from Dolph near the ropes before charging in with a successful Shining Wizard.

Dolph fell to the mat, out cold. "Cover, cover him!" Miz grinned.

AJ grinned, covering Dolph in a basic body pin.

Miz stood against the ropes, blocking Big E Langston from coming in.

The crowd went nuts with rising cheers as the pin was counted. "**ONE!...TWO!...THREE!**" The fans roared with excitement as Let's Light It Up played.

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**" JBL screamed.

"**THIS IS AMAZING!**" Cole yelled in disbelief.

"AJ is now the first ever Diva to win a World Championship! I have **NEVER** seen this before!" King yelled, as the crowd just watched history happen in front of them but the voices of the commentators were matched in volume by the voices of the crowd in the IZOD Center.

AJ meanwhile was in tears of joy as she collected the title belt.

AJ was on her knees, happily clutching the World Championship lovingly to her heart while crying tears of joy. She just made history tonight as the first Diva to hold a World Championship in her hometown of New Jersey no less.

To be continued...


	2. Championship Aspirations

_Last Time On AJ Lee, World Heavyweight Champion_

_The crowd went nuts with rising cheers as the pin was counted. "**ONE!...TWO!...THREE!**" The fans roared with excitement as Let's Light It Up played._

_"**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**" JBL screamed. _

_"**THIS IS AMAZING!**" Cole yelled in disbelief. _

_"AJ is now the first ever Diva to win a World Championship! I have **NEVER** seen this before!" King yelled, as the crowd just watched history happen in front of them but the voices of the commentators were matched in volume by the voices of the crowd in the IZOD Center._

_AJ meanwhile was in tears of joy as she collected the title belt. _

_AJ was on her knees, happily clutching the World Championship lovingly to her heart while crying tears of joy. She just made history tonight as the first Diva to hold a World Championship in her hometown of New Jersey no less._

_End Flashback_

Miz came over to her side, gently taking her in his arms with a warm smile.

AJ raised the championship high while Miz held her close. The Jersey crowd smiled, chanting, **"AJ! AJ! AJ! AJ!"**

King had a smile on his face. "I think I'm going to cry Michael, this is a beautiful moment.."

"There has never been a female world champion in the history of the WWE. This is an amazing, career-making, and life-changing moment for AJ. Congratulations AJ Lee." Cole praised her.

Miz then turned her to face him and leaned in, kissing her passionately on the lips..

AJ was surprised by the kiss but she accepted it, kissing The Miz with equal passion.

"You deserve this AJ, you deserve this championship.." Miz whispered in her ear.

The crowd hooted, eating up the kiss Miz and AJ just had. "Looks like AJ won't just be going home with the World Championship." King smiled, seeing Miz and AJ close together in the ring.

"No King, I think she'll have someone very Awesome with her as well." Cole smiled.

The fans cheered both of the young wrestlers in the middle of the ring before switching from normal cheers to rising chants of MizLee, signaling the fans appreciation for the new couple.

Miz grinned, signaling for a mic.

The referee gave the Miz a microphone.

"Thank you for all the attention, but I think we should all hear from the first-ever female Heavyweight Champion, shouldn't we?" Miz asked with a big grin.

The fans cheered loudly, making AJ smile a happy smile. She couldn't wait to speak to the WWE Universe.

Miz happily handed his girlfriend the mic.

"I-I still can't believe it. After everything I've done as a Diva and as a woman I am now the very first female Heavyweight Champion **EVER!**" AJ said, brewing with joy.

"Believe it baby!" Miz laughed.

"After everything I've done to get to the WWE. How I had to sleep in motels and other people's houses to working multiple jobs to provide for my family and put me through wrestling school. I have never thought that I would ever become a World Champion but now that I am I promise you that I will not let you down!" AJ declared.

"Hey babe, what was that name the fans used for us? MizLee?" Miz asked with a grin.

"Thats right baby, MizLee." AJ grinned back.

"I kinda like that, it's pretty cool, in fact it's..." Miz started, before holding the mic out to AJ.

"**AWWWWWESSSOOMMMMMMMME!**" AJ and Miz said in unison

"And in 2013, I will be the WWE Champion, won't I baby?" Miz asked with a proud smile.

"Yes you will baby." AJ smiled happily.

"**BEEEEEEEEECAUSE...I'M THE MIZ...AND I'MMMM...AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWESOOOOME!**" Miz energetically bellowed.

The fans roared with cheers, showing their faith in The Miz and his WWE championship declaration.

'I Came To Play' hit over the PA as Miz carried AJ in his arms from the ring and up the ramp.

AJ smiled, cudding in the embrace of the Awesome superster as he carried her.

The fans broke out into a loud 'Awww' chant of sorts, feeling the love that the young couple shared.

AJ gave The Miz a soft kiss on the cheek as he carried her backstage, newly in love with each other. They couldn't be happier.

"In love with The Awesome One, your night can't get any better can it?" Miz whispered lovingly in her ear.

"I don't think so." AJ smiled, "I have a loving, hot, boyfriend and I have a world championship. too," She giggled.

"I bet you wanna see just hot I am." Miz smirked.

AJ blushed innocently. "Yeah I do."

"Back in ECW, they called me The Chick Magnet, The Monk of Mojo but I think my favorite was.." He paused to whisper in AJ's ear. "The Grand Mizard Of Lust."

AJ blushed darkly, eyes widening in interest. "R-Really?" She asked in an almost bashful tone.

"Yep, ask Layla." Miz smirked. He had no problems flaunting his old nicknames and it showed.

AJ smiled. "Yeah its safe to say I'm a lucky woman right now." She giggled proudly.

"You believe me?" Miz asked with a chesire-cat grin.

"Yeah." AJ giggled gleefully.

"You want me don't you?" He grinned.

"Yeah." AJ said bashfully, a smile on her face.

"How bad?" Miz cooed softly.

"Enough to do this..." AJ said before wrapping her arms around him and kissing Miz deeply.

"Damn your a great kisser." Miz lovingly praised.

"I know." AJ smirked, kissing her boyfriend lovingly.

"How'd you get so good?" Miz chuckled.

"I dunno." AJ smiled. "Practice?" She asked with a cheeky smirk.

"A lot apparently. Let's get outta here, whattya say?" Miz chuckled.

"I say lets go." AJ nodded.

"You drive?" Miz offered.

"Yeah." AJ agreed.

After a smooth drive in AJ's Toyota Camary, the two of them made it to the hotel with good timing.

They were ready to prove their love to each other..

To be continued...


	3. Awesome Lovin

_Last Time on AJ Lee, World Heavyweight Champion_

_"Damn your a great kisser." Miz lovingly praised._

_"I know." AJ smirked, kissing her boyfriend lovingly._

_"How'd you get so good?" Miz chuckled._

_"I dunno." AJ smiled. "Practice?" She asked with a cheeky smirk._

_"A lot apparently. Let's get outta here, whattya say?" Miz chuckled._

_"I say lets go." AJ nodded._

_"You drive?" Miz offered._

_"Yeah." AJ agreed._

_After a smooth drive in AJ's Toyota Camary, the two of them made it to the hotel with good timing._

_They were ready to prove their love to each other.._

_End Flashback_

"Someone's eager." Miz grinned happily.

"Can you blame me?" AJ grinned back.

"Not at all. Let's go." Miz smiled.

After checking in AJ skipped happily to the elevator.

Miz followed her smiling.

Once the door opened up AJ and Miz wasted no tie getting inside of it.

Miz pinned her against the elevator wall, kissing softly.

AJ held him close to her, kissing him back.

"I love you." AJ cooed lovingly.

"I love you too." Miz purred charmingly.

The elevator then opened.

AJ skipped out of the elevator happily.

Miz happily followed

The two made it to their suite and after AJ opened the door with her room key they entered it.

"Your ready for this huh?" Miz asked with a smile.

"Thats right," AJ nodded and smiled, "Are you baby?" She purred seductively.

"You know it." Miz replied with a proud passionate smile.

AJ wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, kissing him softly on his lips. She wanted to build the passion.

"Mmm...feels good baby." Miz moaned softly.

AJ deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Miz's mouth.

"Mmm...damn your good." Miz moaned in lust.

AJ slipped her hands up Miz's shirt, feeling his broad back within the kiss.

"Mmm...thats good baby." Miz moaned softly.

AJ's hands were so soft and smooth. She caressed his muscles while she kissed him deeply. "You like this baby?" She whispered hotly.

"Yes...yes I do." The Awesome One murmured.

AJ slipped her boyfriend's shirt off, her fingers tracing Miz's abs.

"Mmm...stop teasing.." Miz playfully whined.

AJ giggled softly, removing Miz's pants and underwear, "Mmmmmm," She purred, loving the sight of her boyfriend's naked body.

"You naughty little crazy chick." Miz cooed.

"Mind undressing me baby?" AJ said sweetly.

"Beg for me?" Miz smirked.

"Mmmm please undress me Miz, I want you to see my beautiful body without any clothes covering it up. I've waited for you to do this for hours and I can hardly wait anymore. Please baby undress me my Grand Mizard of Lust." AJ begged sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Miz drawled.

"Yes I'm sure baby, please undress me." AJ begged her boyfriend.

"All at once?" Miz murmured seductively.

"Yes baby, all at once." AJ cooed, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Miz grinned softly, and swiftly stripped her.

AJ's shirt and pants fell to the floor, then her bra and panties.

"Mmm..you look so beautiful and sexy.." Miz cooed in loving lust.

"You do too baby." AJ smiled sweetly.

Miz smiled putting her on the bed, and gently pinning her down.

AJ smiled up at him, letting Miz lovingly take control.

"Ready?" Miz asked with a warm smile.

"Yes baby." AJ answered lovingly.

Miz then gently started fingering her.

"That feel good?" Miz asked softly.

"Yes." AJ moaned softly.

"Want some more baby?" Miz asked with a smile.

"Yes please." AJ requested.

"Finger you more?" Miz asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes." AJ whispered back.

He smiled, fingering her faster.

"Ahhhh!" AJ moaned louder.

"That doesn't hurt right?" Miz asked, not wanting to harm his beloved.

"No, keep going." AJ reassured.

"Harder?" Miz gently queried.

"Yes baby." AJ giggled, her voice sweet and loving.

"Beg me sweetheart." Miz enticed her.

"Please baby finger me, I want you to make me moan, I want you to hear my sweet voice, please baby finger me harder, deeper, make me feel good please baby finger me." AJ begged.

"How hard do you want me to?" Miz asked, wanting to be specific on pleasuring his lover.

"Hard as you can." AJ cooed, smiling.

"Is that what you desire my sweet?" Miz asked lovingly.

"Yes baby, thats what I desire." AJ giggled, appreciating Miz's gentlemanly ways.

"As you wish." Miz purred, fingering her as hard as he physically could.

"Ahhhh yes!" AJ moaned louder, sweeter.

"Thats it baby..tell me just how much you love me..pour out your feelings.." Miz coaxed.

"Oh baby don't stop, this feels so good!" AJ moaned out. "Your fingers are amazing!" AJ screamed.

"That's it baby.. tell me more. Tell me how much you love your Grand Mizard Of Lust." Miz coached.

"Oh baby I love you so much." AJ grinded against Miz's fingers. "They make me feel so good, don't stop baby!" She screamed.

"Is that all you have to say?" Miz teased.

AJ smiled. "Just keep going baby, make me moan, I want to scream your name once you bring me to my climax." She moaned out.

Miz chuckled, fingering hard again.

"Ahhhhhhh yes Miz!" AJ moaned, reaching her orgasm.

Miz happily licked his fingers clean of AJ's juices, smiling in satisfaction.

AJ smiled at her boyfriend, pleased with him and his fingers.

"How was that baby?" Miz smiled happily.

"It was awesome." AJ said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, that's my line, ya little thief." Miz teased, laughing.

"Oops." AJ laughed with him.

"I love you AJ." Miz purred.

"I love you too Miz." AJ replied, a little sleepily.

"Sleepy?" Miz chuckled a little.

"Yeah." AJ said through a little yawn.

"Let's sleep then babe." Miz smiled.

"Right." AJ said, crawling under the covers of the bed.

Miz laid beside her with a smile.

AJ turned off the light, cuddling with her new boyfriend right after she flicked the switch.

Miz kissed her softly. "Night baby, my World champion."

"Good night, my Awesome champion." AJ said, burying her head in her boyfriend's chest.

After an amazing night for both of them, it was time for a perfect night's sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
